The Coroner
The Coroner was a Lightweight bought by Hardcore Robotics that competed at RoboGames 2011-2013, as well as the final two ComBots Cup events, VI, and VII. It was originally a two wheeled, invertible, Gray box shaped robot with a spinning bar very similar to Last Rites. However by ComBots Cup VI this version was retired as Ray Billings had purchased Rambyte 4.0 from Team Robotic Death Company and rebuilt it as the new version of The Coroner. Despite this pedigree neither version of the robot did well, with only one win for the first version, and three for the second version for a total of four wins and nine losses. The Coroner was ultimately retired after RoboGames 2013. Robot History The Coroner's first match was against tornado drive thwackbot Herr Gepoünden. Not much is known about this fight other than that The Coroner lost. This put it in the losers bracket against Tosh.0 The Coroner won this fight meaning it was still in the competition. The Coroner's next fight was against the flamethrower wedge of Texas Heat. This match started with The Coroner spinning up, and impacting the front wedge of Texas Heat. The Coroner then attempted another attack on Texas Heat, which got under The Coroner and attempted to shove it around. This however failed, and The Coroner attempted to attack Texas Heat again but only managed to slam its blade into the rails. Once The Coroner got spun up again, Texas Heat got under it and delivered it to the rails. This seemed to immobilize The Coroner, as both its bar, and wheels had stopped moving and it tapped out as Texas Heat lit it up with its flamethrower. This loss meant The Coroner was eliminated from RoboGames 2011. Following this poor showing, this version of The Coroner was retired and replaced with a rebadged, and re-engineered Rambyte 4.0. Now a completely different design, The Coroners first match in ComBots Cup VI was against the drum spinner of Come to Mama. This fight started with The Coroner spinning up, and Come to Mama attempting to box rush it. However The Coroner was already up to full speed, and deliverd a nasty hit to Come to Mama that sent it spinning into the rails. Come to Mama recovered, and attempted to attack The Coroner, however this attack resulted in The Coroner ripping Come to Mama's spinning drum clean out of its bracket. Now weaponless, Come to Mama then attempted another attack on The Coroner, this attack sent The Coroner off balance but also immobilized Come to Mama which started smoking, and tapped out. The Coroners next fight was against fearsome Brazilian drum spinner Touro Light. This fight started, and ended with Touro Light box rushing The Coroner. This hit sent The Coroner flying several feet into the air, and landing completely immobilized. The Coroner promptly tapped out meaning they had lost by knockout in a total of 18 seconds. The Coroner had taken too much damage from that last fight, and were forced to forfeit their next fight to The Big B. This meant that The Coroner was eliminated from the tournament. The Coroners first fight in RoboGames 2012 was against the undercutting bar spinner of V for Victory. This fight started with The Coroner spinning up, and V for Victory attacking it despite not even being close to spun up itself with predictable results. V for Victory recovered, got spun up, and delivered a blow to The Coroner with its spinning bar. This hit sent both bots spinning away from each other, with V for Victory skidding lightly into the rails. V for Victory spun up again, and The Coroner struck it, stopping the spinning bar of its opponent. V for Victory then spun up and struck The Coroner once again, this hit sent sparks flying everywhere, as well as apparently disabling the weapon of V for Victory. The Coroner then drove into the wall, as V for Victory's weapon came back to life. The Coroner and V for Victory, which was now spun up again then collided yet again, before The Coroner delivered a blow that popped V for Victory up in the air. V for Victory then delivered another hit before The Coroner came at the bar spinners side, and ripped its right wheel off. The Coroner then came in and delivered another hit to its opponents now immobile spinning bar, and followed this up by ripping off the remaining wheel. This caused V for Victory to promptly tap out, this win by knockout meant that The Coroner would now fight against the robot it forfeited to at ComBots Cup VI, The Big B. Nothing is known about this fight, other than that The Coroner lost. This put it in the losers bracket against DrEAD, Once again The Coroner lost, and was eliminated from RoboGames 2012. The Coroners first fight was against Hal Rucker's rambot Blue. Nothing is known about this fight other than the fact that Blue won, and this placed The Coroner in the losers bracket against Blue's sister robot Black. The Coroner lost this match as well and was eliminated from the final ComBots Cup. The Coroners first match in RoboGames 2013 was against Bacalaito. This fight started with Bacalaito not moving, this allowed The Coroner to come in and pop the plowbot. This got Bacalaito moving, and sent The Coroner flying, Bacalaito was now moving in a circle, and The Coroner came in and impacted the rear of the robot. Bacalaito was still spinning in circles so The Coroner came in and popped its opponent on the plow. This sent The Coroner ricocheting across the arena, impacting the rails several times. This immobilized The Coroner which was then counted out meaning Baicalaito, which had hardly moved the entire fight had won by a shocking knockout. This sent The Coronor to the losers bracket where it faced MPP, the only thing known about this fight is that The Coroner won and advanced to the next round where it faced up against Touro Light. This fight started with both machines spinning up, The Coroner got the first hit, tossing Touro light away as it continued to spin up. Touro Light then got a hit in on The Coroner as it was righting itself, sending the shell spinner off balance. After The Coroner had stabilized itself again it took another shot at Touro Light sending it flying once again. Touro Light, now inverted then attempted to slam The Coroner into the rails but only succeeded in driving into them itself. Touro Light then righted itself and attempted another attack on The Coroner, but the coroner got its shell under the drum spinner sending sparks flying everywhere. Touro Light then flipped itself multiple times before finally lining up a shot on The Coroner that nearly sent it skidding into the rails. The Coroner then got another hit on Touro Light after hit had righted itself yet again. Touro Light however returned the favor, and attacked The Coroner, this did nothing to Touro Light attacked again, this time flipping The Coroner. Unable to self right The Coroner tapped out, this loss by knockout meant that The Coroner was eliminated from RoboGames 2013, and it would not return for RoboGames 2015 as it was retired. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 10 Category:Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:RoboGames 2011 competitors Category:RoboGames 2012 competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:Robots from California